Fight and Fate
by Lorcain
Summary: A Khajiit murderer escapes from her home in Elsweyr to Skyrim. Meanwhile, a young Nord boy, 17, is getting bored in his home of Riverwood. NO DOVAHKIIN. M for future thingies.
1. Chapter 1

**Third fic, second TES one, and no updates on the others! Jeez... you should see the other two fics..**

**Anyway, message me if you think I should get off my lazy arse and actually write something.**

**BTW, If I've used names of other people in Skyrim, I can't help. They've all got the same name! Orgnolf, Ragnar, Olaf and Ragnar...and Olaf!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ahdanji~<strong>

_**"Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away..."**_

_Ahdanji had the bastard skewered on the end of his own sword. She enjoyed watching him slowly fade from his body, and to Oblivion. She felt as if she was floating in a sleepy happiness. She shook herself, and kicked him off the sword._

_"That was for Kaasii." she purred, then cut his throat._ _Kaasii was her sister, who had been violated and killed by this Imperial swine. Nobody thought it was him, to them he was a hero. Only Ahdanji knew._

-xXx-

Ahdanji ran through the forest as fast as her paws would carry her.

"Damn Cyrodils" she muttered. An arrow stuck into the tree beside her. They had followed her from Corinthe, to Skingrad, Mournhold, Suran, Solstheim, and now to a forest in Skyrim.

She ran faster, dodging trees flying at her.

"What's the matter, Kitty?"

She faltered and hit a tree as her concentration lapsed from the remark. She heard sniggering and the crunch of snow as the walked up to her. They turned her over and bound her. They allowed her to stand.

"End of line, kitty-cat! Ahahaha!" he wasn't expecting her to start biting him. She leapt at him and tore at his shoulder. His comrades restrained her and the last thing she saw was a fist.

-xXx-

**~Ulfgard~**

"-and for the love of Arkay, get drunk again and when you return I'll-"

"_Yes, Mother_." he spat, slamming the door.

He made his way to the entrance of Riverwood and found his uncle waiting for him on the cart.

"Freyda?"

"Yep." said Ulfgard, climbing on the cart. They made their way to Helgen, the Imperial-owned village. his uncle was a merchant, and he used his money to buy badly-needed metal for Riverwood.

As they rode into Helgen, it became clear that something was wrong.

"Go back inside, son..."

"But father, I want to see the cat, and the elf!"

"No you don't, go back inside!"

Ulfgard glanced at his uncle.

"Fine. Meet me at the gate in an hour."

"Thank you, uncle"

He jumped off the cart and found the source of the excitment. A public execution. There were two Nord men, a witless High Elf wearing fine robes, and a thin Khajiit woman. She was shivering badly, and then she sneezed. She wasn't used to the climate. One of the Nord men unthreatingally edged towards the guard. He whispered something to him. The guard seemed to agree and walked over to a cart. He rummaged through a pack snd brought out some robes.

The guard walked up behind the Khajiit and draped the robes over her. She shrugged it off and hissed.

"That is insult! You send Ahdanji to die and give her warm clothes! What does it matter when she will be with Ahnurr and Fadomai soon!" the guard was taken aback. "Do not pity this Khajiit, Imperial.."

This cat was strong, even for a Nord, he thought. Well, mentally, anyway.

-xXx-

**~Ahdanji~**

The captain brought out a list.

"Anaril, of Cloudrest, convicted of Vampirism!" this got a lot of booing and shouting from the crowd. The Altmer nearly wet himself. This elf was no vampire, couldn't they see he had no fangs or red eyes?

"..Sentanced to burn!" the crowd cheered. The captain grabbed the frightened elf and dragged him to a large pile of firewood.

"No! No, I'm not a vampire! Wait!" he screamed as they tied him to a log.

_**"Where innocence is burned... in flames."**_

The captain cast a simple fire spell on the wood. As the fire began to rage, the Altmer's screams became more desperate, begging for help from the crowd, who jeered at him. Ahdanji looked away, wincing as the fire engulfed him, and he screamed more, coughing and choking. After a horrific minute, the torture was over.

The two Nords were called out, for aiding some kind of rebellion, and were promptly beheaded. She had begun trying to cut through her binds with her sharp claws.

"Ahdanji of Corinthe!" The crowd started to boo and jeer loudly, as if she was a Dremora caught and bound, not a Khajiit.

-xXx-

**~Ulfgard~**

Who was she? Not even the "vampire" had gotten this level of jeering.

"Hang it!" "Make a rug! Ahahaha!"

She hissed in return, quieting a few, but others were louder, and started throwing fruit.

"Order! Or you'll join her!" yelled an Imperial guard, brandishing his sword. The crowd fell silent.

"Right then..." continued the captain. "Convicted of the murder of the Imperial noble Ticedo Vicicici, the murder of the Dunmer Ralan Hlaalu, the assault of a farm-" Ulfgard saw the khajiit smile. "-Damage to property in the worth of 7000 septims, and the impersonation of a retired ship captain" she began to chuckle.

"Shut it." warned a guard.

"...sentanced to hang by the neck until dead." The crowd whooped and cheered. The cold-hearted killer turned her sad gaze to him, as she noticed he wasn't jeering at her. It seemed as if she gave a weak smile, then her head drooped. They lead her to a small gallows, and she had to stand on a bucket for her neck to reach the noose. She allowed the executioner to put it around her neck, ignoring the crowd. As the executioner walked towards the lever, her head rose.

She was smiling. It wasn't a happy smile, more the kind of smile a crazed assassin would have before he plunged a dagger into his victim's chest. Her bounds were cut, and she threw the noose from her neck a second before the lever was pulled. She bowed, then disappeared.

The crowd ran in terror, the killer was free! Ulfgard ran - not in terror, but to find his uncle.

He found his uncle at a market stall, finishing a transaction.

"Uncle! We must leave!" said Ulfgard frantically.

"Don't be ridiculous boy." he replied, turning back to the vendor.

"Uncle! A murderer just escaped from the execution!" he tried.

"Yeah, some Khajiit bitch, murdered a noble! She dissappeared in front of everyone!" a passer-by pitched in.

"Fine, let's go, Ulfgard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! That was fun. <strong>**Corinthe is a settlement in Elsweyr.** **Ahdanjii's total bounty comes to 9065, if impersonation counts as pick****pocketing. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOAH. Usually I get about 2 hits a week. The day I uploaded Chapter 1 of this, I got 50. 50! FIFTY! FIVE-OH! I must be doing something good! Also, bow to the mighty Immortal Bubblewrap for reviewing. Thank you everybody! Especially, YOU. **

**The song lyrics are "Iron", by Woodkid, in case you're interested, and Ahdanji was born under the Shadow, so that's the reason she can disappear faster than Superman can run from Chuck Norris. **

**It's set in Morrowind's time, about 20 years before mister/miss Nerevarine came along.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Ahdanjii~<strong>

Ahdanji ran. The Imperials were getting dangerously close now. She was invisible, but it was going to wear off any second...

WHUMP

Alkosh, she tempted fate. An arrow hit the tree next to her, and she tried her best to dodge and weave, but she was not good at evading arrows. The next one buried itself in her arm, and she fell. She shakily stood up and limp-ran away.

"Where'd it go!"

"What are you asking me for, you hit it!"

**"A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead."**

She walked on, her teeth bared in pain. It wasn't far now, she could see the smoke of the houses. She could hide in someone's garden, she'd leave before they even woke up. These Nords didn't care who the Empire wanted to hang, but they didn't like Khajiits.

**~Ulfgard~**

He had jumped, no, leaped off the cart, burst into the house, and screamed that there was a killer on the loose. His mother's response? Clean the goddamn livestock shed. Could he at least have supper? No, he couldn't. He managed to avoid invoking one of the Eight, which saved him from an earful, but he still grumbled. Slamming the door, he trudged over to the garden. He loved Skyrim, he could withstand cold alright, but he hated being hungry and basically blind from the night darkness.

He heard distressed mooing, and the cows were not in the shed. He heard something move - then the brush fell over. He grabbed the pitchfork leaning on the fence. Wielding it like a true warrior (Or so he thought), he advanced towards the shed.

"Who's there?" he asked, not as scary as he'd like. The movement stopped. He peered into the darkness.

"Will it hurt poor, injured Ahdanjii?" a strongly accented voice said painfully, seemingly from nowhere. It chuckled. "Poke out her eye? Ahaha!"

Ulfgard lit a wall-torch some flint. It was his habit not to use magic, Nords shunned it. Anyone could cast a stream of flames, he thought, but his family insisted he used flint.

The dim light revealed a prone Khajiit girl. Her fur was the colour of burnt sienna, and her glowing eyes were golden. She had nasty rope burn around her wrists, from bounds tighter than they should be. She was wearing an olive-coloured vest and patchwork brown trousers, and no shoes, but footwraps.

An arrow was sticking out of her left arm, and she was bleeding. a tiny puddle of blood had collected around her arm.

"You..." he gasped.

"Ahdanji." she grinned. "Ahdanji saw this one today, did she not? This one was not throwing fruit at her." she paused. "This one pities beasts." she smiled, triumphant. Nords hated Khajiits, to pity them or show kindness was a sign of weakness to most, and she knew. She used this against him. She mocked him.

No matter how angry she made him, there was no honour in fighting an unarmed and injured opponent.

She cocked her head at him.

"This one does not care?" she asked.

Ulfgard huffed. "There's no honour in killing you. Now get out."

"Tsk! Nords are all the same!" she hissed. "Kill Ahdanji, stop the pain, or help her. Nord has the choice."

He held the fork above his head with one arm, and she cowered and brought her hands up.

"No!"

He threw the fork into the ground and crouched next to her, laughing. Her ears stood up in shock, then flattened in anger.

"Stupid Nord!" she hissed. He kept on laughing. She gave up and chuckled, her ears rising slightly.

"Nord will help her?" she asked quietly, with wide eyes.

"Me? Help a murderer? A thief?" He asked rhetorically, and her gaze lowered. "Of course I will!" This heralded him a playful slap.

"Stupid Nord!"

He laughed and went back inside, returning a few minutes later with a deer pelt and some bandages. He set them down beside her. He pulled some bread from his pocket.

"Khajiit do not eat bread, idiot."

"I know." he said, shoving it in her mouth and ripping the arrow from her. Her scream was muffled by the bread, and she bit down so hard that she cleaved it in two with her teeth, and the other half fell to the ground. She spat out the bread.

"Stupid Nord.." she hissed to herself as Ulfgard bandaged her arm.

**~Ahdanji~**

As the Nord bandaged her wound, there was an uneasy silence.

"You don't seem like the murdering type." he stated as he worked.

"Ah, but this one seems the farming type." she retorted, trying to bring the conversation away from that topic. She didn't need it right now.

"I hate farms." he complained, and Ahdanji laughed.

"Heh, so does Ahdanji. All vegetable, no meat. Except for them." she said gesturing towards the cows with her free hand.

"You really are a thief arn't you?"

"Ahdanji has no choice. In Elsweyr, Ahdanji was already poor. In Skyrim-" The Nord sniggered as she pronounced "Skyrim" oddly, which she ignored. "-Nords do not like Ahdanji. Ahdanji does not have anything to give caravans. Ahdanji steal from farms to eat."

"Ahdanji calls this stealing, yes, but Ahdanji does not steal for profit." she said, then remembered her time in Suran. "Unless Ahdanji really, really hate victim."

"Well, this Nord does like you."

"Bleh" she said, sticking her feline tongue out.

"Shut up. Anyway, I'll help you. And call me Ulfgard, it's much better than "Nord"."

"Ahdanji judges...Ulfgard-Nord."

He sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, my parents do not know you're here, so stay hidden."

"With what?" she said, snarky.

"Uh...the bales of hay?" She hissed in annoyance, but it was better than anything she could think of.

"Fine." she complied, and dragged herself over to a spot behind the hay. The Nord wrapped her up in the furs, and the warmth was lovely. She closed her eyes and purred as he turned to leave.

"Nord!" she said, opening her eyes. He turned around. She looked down. "...this one thanks you for helping her."

He smiled, and walked off. She watched him until he was hidden from her by the hay, then she yawned and purred herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: DOM DOM DOOOM. Dark past alert.**

**~Ulfgard~**

He wasn't happy leaving her there, but it was his only option, and Ahdanji seemed content, though. He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but he was unable to stop thinking of her. He kept squinting out the window, trying to see her, her tail, her foot, anything. He couldn't see her, and he wasn't sure if it was reassuring or not.

Giving one last glance, he crawled back into bed, and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of ways to introduce her to his parents. In his state of half-consciousness he nearly laughed at the thought. It sounded as if they were getting married. Imagine that!

**~Ahdanji~**

_She was in Suran, where all the best slaves were bought. She was in an embarrasing state of undress, to a human. Khajiit and Argonians didn't mind as much, as it was almost impossible to actually see the parts under the fur or scales. The slave traders took advantage of this._

_She detested the trading day. Every second Middas, she was paraded nude, along other "beasts", around the town. That didn't bother her too much. No, the worst part was when he was talking about her._

_"Sure? She's feisty, that one. She bites! Ahahaha!" she bared her teeth at the remarks, she wanted to claw his eyes out and feed them to him. Every time she hissed, every time she bared her teeth, he got the terrible whip out._

_He was convinced he could beat the rebelliousness out of her, and tried every day._

_The worst time came when he let Delse, the owner of "The House of Earthly Delights" borrow her. She was forced to stand there, while drunkards looked her up and down. She usually got two kinds of reactions: They were either obnoxious and suggestive, winks, "subtle" touchs, and the like, or other times they spat at her, called her an animal, one that should skinned or mounted on a wall._

_There was only one exception. Luckily, a Khajiit walked in. He wore simple clothes mixed with a few pieces of leather armour. That wasn't the suprising part. He kept to himself, just sat down, rubbing his hands together as if cold._

_She heard Delse make a noise as if calling a horse, a sharp "Kck-kck". She straightened up and brought a tray of drinks to him._

_Ahdanji sighed. She hated this bit._

_"Welcome to The House Of Earthly Delights, would this one like a drink or..something else?" she said in a bored, monotone voice, low enough so Delse couldn't hear her lack of enthusiasm._

_"Oh...um..well,..em.." he fumbled, trying desperatly not to look at her out of modesty. Even through his fur, she could see he was blushing profusely._

_She smiled._

_"If this one would allow, they could just talk." she said._

_"Oh, that is nice..but Ra'zhin-Dar does not want this one to be in trouble."_

_"I'll be back." she said in Khajiiti._

_She set the drinks down at the bar and respectfully asked if it was okay to talk to him. _

_"Fine. It's not as if there's anyone else in here anyway."_

_She nearly ran back to the table, she was never allowed to talk to anyone, she usually got whipped._

_She sat down next to him and they talked for hours. _

_The door slammed open, and a Nord wearing a set of steel armour walked in. Ahdanji took a hard look at his face. She gawked, it was the Ulfgard-Nord._

_He drew a sword, and charged at her, bringing it down on her as she cowered.  
><em>

**~Ulfgard~**

A sharp scream woke him from his dreamless sleep. He jumped out of bed, putting on some clothes and rushing downstairs. He heard his father get a sword and shield from his chest. What would he do to her if he found her?

Ulfgard charged out the door and ran to the hay-bales. Ahdanji looked scared witless, and she was sitting up, her claws digging into the ground. She jumped a little when she saw him, but she relaxed.

"My parents heard you! My father's coming! With a sword!" he whispered frantically.

"Alkosh..." she said to herself. "This one needs another place to hide!" she leapt to her feet and ran out the shed, Ulfgard following her.

Before he could even begin to think of a place to hide her, his father burst out the house, charging at Ahdanji. She yelped and ran behind Ulfgard. He could guess that she didn't like it when Nords charged at her.

"Ulfgard...this is a Khajiit..." his father stuttered, confused. Ulfgard didn't reply. "Bring it in." he said, in his "You're-in-trouble-now-boy" voice.

-xXx-

Ahdanji was half-behind Ulfgard, almost hiding behind him. His father stood at the oppossite end of the room. There was a deathly silence.

"This is Ahdanji..." began Ulfgard. Ahdanji waved feebly.

"Boy, this is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" he suddenly yelled, ignoring his statement. "Haven't you heard the stories?"

"They're just that! Stories! Rumors! Have you ever _met_ a Khajiit?" yelled Ulfgard back.

"Ahdanji just steals for food.." she added quietly.

"You see! Even she confesses!"

"You're not helping.." said Ulfgard.

"Ahdanji is trying!" she protested.

Just then, the door opened, and his mother and uncle came in from the cold.

"Ulfgard, is this the Khajiit from...?"

Ahdanji waved again.

"This one is Ahdanji, yes.." she said, extending a hand to shake.

His uncle burst out laughing.

"Some killer you are! Ahaha! Not many are so polite! Ahahahaha!"

His father flew into a rage.

"She's a murderer!"

"Gods.." said Ulfgard. Ahdanji put her hand to her forehead.

Just then, Ahdanji did something very unexpected. She knew it wasn't going to end good, so how could she make it seem that is was her fault and not his? Grabbing a dagger from his uncle's belt, she held to Ulfgard's throat. His mother paled and his father turned redder and grabbed the sword. Ahdanji pulled his head back further and pushed the dagger into his skin, letting a drip of blood trickle down his throat. She hissed, and Ulfgard's father dropped the sword on the table. She let out a mocking content squeak, then slowly backed out the door, staring at his parents menacingly.

When they were fully outside, she closed the door and released her grip. She held him by the arm and ran, leaving a confused Ulfgard following her.

"Did you just threaten to kill me!" he exclaimed, and Ahdanji rolled her eyes.

"Ahdanji saw no other way. They would turn in Ahdanji, and she would die." she said solemnly. "It has happened before."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, school trouble n' all, and my dad won't let me on my laptop. Updates will be slower, unfortunately, and I've got Furrag stuff to aswell, so don't hold your breath waiting for it. Sorry! **

**I have, however, been doing some timeline research (search on the wiki) and that helped with the plot. The Khajiit mentioned is Kazagh, from the book "The Last Scabbard of Akrash", a rare book in both Oblivion and Skyrim, and since the events of that book and this fic take place on the same year, (3E, 407) I decided to include it. **

**~Ulfgard~**

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.

The journey was silent until now. Ulfgard guessed it was about four in the morning by the way the aurora was dimming. Ahdanjii was silent. It was infuriating.

"...are you hungry?"

"No."

"...tired?"

"No."

"...bored?"

She looked at him.

"Why is this one still following her? Ahdanjii is too far away from town to be seen."

"I don't know. I guess I'm having fun being kidnapped."

"Do not say that!" she snarled, turning to him and poking him with a sharp, curved claw.

"Ow, fine." he said, rubbing where she poked him. She seemed to regard him for a moment.

"Ahdanjii is sorry. He did not know."

They walked on, a cool breeze urging the pair onwards.

I'm frozen to the bones, I am.

Ulfgard looked at her. She looked uncomfortable, Khajiit hail from the desert. He barely felt the cold.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes.." she said, equally as quiet.

It just struck him now that a wanted criminal, a murderer no less, the Empire were probably going hysterical that she's loose, and a Khajiit. She wasn't even a warrior! But wasn't that how murderers worked? Stealth? He almost spat. Sneaky, unhonourable low-lifes. Looking at Ahdanjii, he didn't feel hate. For some strange reason, he felt pity.

"Where should we go?" he asked. She looked at him expectantly. "Whiterun is closest, I guess. Hmmm..." he hummed and hawed for a bit, then added: "Maybe I could persuade the guards to let you in...they know me, and so long as you don't get into trouble, we should be fine."

"Okay." she said, perking up.

-xXx-

"Best behaviour, remember?" he chastised, like she was a child. She clicked her tongue and flicked her tail in annoyance.

They walked up to the gates, and Ulfgard greeted a helmetless guard.

"Orgnolf! It's been too long!" he said merrily, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ulfgard! Haha, it has been for sure!" he replied, just as happy, and gave Ulfgard a great bear-hug. "You should join us Ulfgard, it's like missing a brother around here! The guys miss you!"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of joining next summer, but something's come up." he said, motioning his head towards Ahdanjii. "We need to stay for a bit."

"Hello." said Ahdanjii, doing her best not to look suspicious. He regarded her for what seemed like an age. He studied her, and she broke eye contact and gazed at the ground from habit.

"Is she a..." he leaned closer to Ulfgard a little. "...slave?"

"No, don't worry, and she won't cause trouble, I bet you." he said smiling.

"Ah, ok then! On you go, see you soon I hope!" he said cheerfully, opened the gate for them.

"Thanks.." mumbled Ahdanjii, her gaze still on the the ground.

They closed the great gate behind them.

Directly to the right, there was a forge, which he assumed was free to the public. Houses were packed along the street as if they were people crowding around a fight. At the end of the street stood an inn, and Ahdanjii reminded him that she hadn't eaten since a few hours before her "execution".

Entering the tavern, Ulfgard and Ahdanjii sat down at a table in the corner. A short while later, a Breton woman from behind the counter hurried over to them. She looked taken aback that a Khajiit was with her customer, but she didn't comment.

"Welcome!, would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked happily.

"Ah, hello! Yes, I'll have some stew, and a cut of pork too." he said, smiling.

"So polite! Don't worry, we'll have it ready. That'll be twenty-five septims, please!" Ulfgard handed her the money and she left.

Ulfgard looked back to a rather sullen Ahdanjii.

**~Ahdanjii~**

Being here reminded her too much of Vvardenfell. The all too familiar looks of distrust and hatred she got from the people in the tavern reminded her that she needed to find a long-term goal: Get back to Elsweyr, hopefully without getting killed. She knew the Nord would follow, but it felt alien to her that she could lead, and he follow.

"Ulfgard-Nord.." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Ahdanjii wants to know if..he would follow her wherever she went."

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"He could leave and go back to angry village?"

"Haha, I hated it there anyway. I'd rather go with you."

"Out of choice?"

"Of course. I mean, I could go to Falkreath, or another hold and start a new life there if I wanted to. But going off with you sounds a lot more fun."

Ahdanjii was happy now, she finally knew that not all men or mer hated her kind. That, at least, was something to be happy about.

"Would he follow if Ahdanjii left Skyrim?"

"You're leaving Skyrim...?" he looked thoughtful, but then piped up. "Now I definitely want to come!"

She beamed and her ears lifted.

"Even to Elsweyr!" she continued joyfully.

"Especially to Elsweyr!"

She gave him a quick, awkward hug and began to purr.

The woman came back and gave them their food.

"Thanks." said Ulfgard.

As they ate, Ulfgard asked the inevitable question in a quiet, hushed tone.

"Why are you a murderer?"

Her purring stopped, but she was determined not to let the question ruin her good mood.

"A...Imperial tried to...ah...have his way, with my sister, Kaasii-"

"You said "my"!" he stated. She must of wondered how funny her accent had sounded to him before.

"She-..I did" she smiled. "...I went to his room and killed him. I didn't know then, but he had friends, powerful friends. They chased me everywhere, and I had to leave Elsweyr. I went to Cyrodil and then Morrowind." her voice faltered at "Morrowind".

"Ah..I can guess what happened to you there." he said comfortingly.

"Yes...and I killed the slaver. I heard a story of a girl who loved a slave, and he killed slavers. I told myself that I could do it, and I did. I went to Skyrim, but the Imperials were in Skyrim, and they caught me, near..ah..Riften, I think. But then I met you!" she said happily.

He chuckled.

"I knew someone like you couldn't be a murderer murderer. You just did what you had to. And revenge, of course.

"Why do you want to go back to Elsweyr? Won't they find you?"

She smiled slyly.

"Ah..In Morrowind, after I escaped, I learned some..arts and made some friends. My friends can arrange that we are safe, and the Imperials think I am dead."

Before Ulfgard could reply, an apple came sailing from the other end of the room and missed Ahdanjii's nose by an inch and splattered on the wall. Immediately, her ears flattened and her mood fell, as she remembered how most felt about her.

Ulfgard frowned and scanned the room. Before he could find the person who threw it, a bowl of hot soup hit her, and scalded her. She threw the bowl back, and got as much of the liquid off as she could. When she recovered, she saw Ulfgard beating on another Nord, and his friends moving in.

She pounced on one of them, and clawed at his face. She sensed someone else, and she elbowed him in the stomach and slashed his cheek. Taking his knife from his belt, she kicked him down.

Ulfgard was having trouble with the muscled Nord that seemed twice his size, so Ahdanjii did the natural thing and expertly threw the dagger at him. It hit his midsection and he howled in pain. She pulled Ulfgard out from underneath the bully with all her might, though straining herself.

They ran for the door and Ulfgard threw a nasty left hook at a man who tried to block the way. Running out the door, they ran for the gate. As they closed it behind them, Ulfgard said "Sorry!" to the man called Orgnolf at the gate.

They ran down the hill to the stables, where some passengers were being let off a cart. When they were off, Ulfgard went over to the driver.

"How much to Falkreath?" he panted.

"Just twenty gold, and I even got some ropes for ya' slave if ya' want."

"Not necessary, here, go go!" he said quickly, handing him some coins and climbing on the back, and Ahdanjii was already waiting for him.

The cart pulled away from Whiterun, and Ulfgard let out a sigh of relief. 


End file.
